Just a Crush? Or is it Love?
by Dorky.Nerd
Summary: Robbie falls in love with a new girl at school (i know, so many people have that sort of theme in there fanfics) Lily thinks she's falling more in love with Ray and now someone else has a crush on Lily. Who could it be? What's with the new girl? What's he


Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. for RFR. I've done others, but I think it's time for me to start doing things I'm getting into more. I recently started watching it and fell in love. So, yeah. Lol. On to the story. :-)~  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked up towards the ceiling, in wonder. He suddenly jerked up and leaned against the table, pulling the microphone towards him. "I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering. is there such thing as true love at first sight? You may have heard of love at first sight, but what about true love?" Question Mark-other wise known as Robbie- put his hand on his chin.  
  
"Uh-oh. Is Question Mark falling in love with someone they just met, like the girl you met while on vacations, but the relationship didn't last because it was long distance?" Ray chuckled as he ran his hands through his Elvis-looking hair. "Oh do please tell Dr. Pronto. I'm listening." Ray cracked up laughing, hysterically.  
  
"This is way different than that. This time it isn't long distance; it's so much closer." He paused. "So, any callers want to their opinion on true love at first sight? The lines are open." Robbie looked towards Travis, who just held up a sign with 'Sami Jo' written on it. "Hey Sami Jo. What do you have for us?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to think that, go ahead. I mean, true love doesn't exists. at all, but to each it's own."  
  
"Thanks for your. honest opinion, but that's not exactly what he's looking for," Shady Lane said. "There is true love out there, but most people don't notice it. But at first sight. that's really a new one." She, aka Lily, glanced at Robbie. "Okay, that's it for today. I'm Shady Lane."  
  
"I'm Question Mark."  
  
"Smog."  
  
"And Pronto. Good Night." He switched off his microphone and took off his headphones. "That was. interesting. So, who's the lucky girl? She hot?" He nudge Robbie's elbow.  
  
"That's none of your business." He pulled his elbow away from Ray's arm. "But all I can say. she's amazing." His eyes lit up. "The way she smiles and the way her green eyes sparkle every time she looks at you. It's just so. wow." He sighed happily with a smirk on his face. "Oh! You mean the new girl in our math class. Yeah. I saw you going all gaga over her. Not bad, McGrath. But I do set my standards higher." He looked at Lily and smiled. Lily reached over to him and hit him on his right arm. "Hey! How many times am I going to get hit in this lifetime? My arm is slowly going numb. I can barely feel it as it." He rubbed it.  
  
"Well, you deserve. Just because of your little stupid crush. The day you actually grow up will be the day I stop hitting you."  
  
"But I don't want to grow up. I'm a Toys 'R Us kid." He chuckled. Again, Lily thumped him one. "OW!"  
  
"Okay, anyways. Back to me. Do you think I should ask her out? I mean, not as a date, but as a 'get-to-know-each other'. date. Ooh. And you and Lily can come with me, so it wouldn't be as bad."  
  
"Oh no." Lily disagreed. "I'm not going with Sir Dorksville. Anyways. I have way too much homework to do."  
  
"She does have a sister." Travis added.  
  
"How do you know?" Ray questioned.  
  
"Well she did enter school this morning with someone that none of us knows. And they were hanging together like all sisters like. I mean, it could also be someone else, but they look alike."  
  
"But who would want to go on a double date with your sister? That's a little." Ray closed his eyes and shuddered.  
  
"You are such a moron, Ray. Just to make you feel less awkward, I'll go." Lily said. She watched Ray as he smile and quietly motioned a 'Yes!' dance.  
  
"Now that we got that settled. All I need to do is ask her." Robbie said.  
  
"Does 'her' have a name?" Laughed Ray. Lily punched him one more time. "Hey now!"  
  
"Um. Erm. Uh. It's Lara. I remember Mr. Lippold saying her name as "Laura", but it rhymes with Kara. Lara. What a wonderful name." A smile came upon his face. "Lara."  
  
~Okay. So what do you think of my first Radio Free Roscoe fan fic? I'll try updating every chance I get. 


End file.
